


Final Reports Regarding Subject Processing

by MilkHimDry



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Age Play, Bondage, Chastity, Edging, Forced Arousal, Forced Feminization, Forced Infantilism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Medical Kink, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Permanent Chastity, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkHimDry/pseuds/MilkHimDry
Summary: A series of reports detailing the custom-tailored acquisition, processing, conditioning and training of several young men via our Northeastern facility. Each subject was carefully selected to meet both the client’s individual tastes as well as our own guidelines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be comprised of separate stories themed around a specific institution that abducts men clandestinely for the purpose of training as custom sex toys. Roughly half a dozen characters will each receive their own segment spelling out the unique treatment they are subjected to. 
> 
> While these stories are all non-con themed, there will be no violence or harm inflicted upon the characters, aside from the aforementioned abduction and enslavement, and all characters are portrayed as over the age of 18.

Chapter 1: Overall Series Guideline:

Chapter 2: “Catch And Release” Lucas, 21

A college student’s first bar crawl presents a rookie “Wrangler” the perfect opportunity for some field training, along with a glimpse into the facility’s processing methods, through a quick Capture and Release exercise.  
Forced Arousal, Edging, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Milked Dry

Chapter 3: “On Tap” Alex, 23  
A strict regimen of daily prostate stimulation, edging without release, and being restricted to only one ruined orgasm per a month, leaves a perpetually horny young man leaking precum nonstop. Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage

Chapter 4: “Baby Boy” Ryan, 18  
A sexually inexperienced teen is made to earn his manhood thru several phases of ageplay, experiencing an intense second puberty and sexual education at the hands of his controlling new “Daddy”. Infantilism, Daddy/Son, Chastity, Age Play

Chapter 5: “New Girlfriend” Drew, 19  
A straight boy in his sexual prime is sold to an older “Husband” as a virginal young wife. He is dressed as and referred to as a girl, and loses all access to his penis forever, leaving him desperately pent up and fully dependent on anal sex for relief. Permanent Chastity, Forced Feminization

Chapter 6: “Milking Stud” Brody, 22  
A body builder with a powerful libido becomes the newest recruit of the facility’s semen collection department, providing the core ingredient in the proprietary blend of stimulant used in conditioning the subjects. Machine Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Post Cum Play

Chapter 7-9: “Buddy Bonding”  
Lars, 24 / Rico, 26 / Jason, 19  
3 subjects of varying ages, stats, personalities, and orientation are put through a series of trials to determine their differing roles before putting on a special performance for an audience of VIP clients. Orgasm Delay/Denial, Humiliation, Machines, Emotional Manipulation, Chastity, Forced Orgasms, Dom/Sub


	2. Catch And Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unsuspecting frat pledge on his first bar crawl becomes prey to a squad of facility Wranglers as part of an impromptu training exercise. Drugged and lured away from his friends, Lucas is powerless to prevent his molestation, abuse, and ultimately the complete draining of his semen at the hands of his captors.

Report Account 0728, 7/4/2019  
Reconnaissance Patrol in Sector 8 of ______, __  
Requested Catch and Release Protocol approved for field training of Wrangler 14, supervised by Wranglers 3, 12, and 13

Subject: Lucas Tillson

Age:19  
Height: 5’10”  
Weight: 170 lbs  
Blonde / Blue  
7” Cut

The 3 men sat in near total darkness, save for the dim light filtering through the windshield and barely illuminating the far end of the narrow alleyway. The non descript car they inhabited was parked facing the street exit of the alley, draped in shadows and beyond view of any passerby, it’s tinted windshield fully obscuring it’s occupants from outside view. Complete silence, save for the occasional nervous gulp or cough emanating from the second row, filled the vehicle as the men waited.

It had been just over an hour since they got the call informing them of their new objective, that their basic recon patrol had become a field training exercise for the rookie riding along. Wrangler 14 hadn’t participated in an actual grab yet, having only just passed Basic Training days earlier. He understood the nature of his job and possessed a vague understanding of the facility’s purpose, but remained ignorant of the methods employed once a subject was acquired. That would soon change.

Wrangler 3 was the one who had spotted the target. One of the facility’s many fronts was a car service, and the small group of college boys had been immediately flagged for review. While the circumstances were not ideal for a capture, one of the fares had caught 3’s eye. As 14 listened on in a state of shock and arousal, 3 laid out a plan in detail and quickly received authorization. 14 would observe and transcribe a report as the others demonstrated their mobile milking gear.

Upon piling into 3’s car, the frat boys had been supplied with water and alcohol spiked with a proprietary stimulant that would super charge their reproductive systems for the next 12 hours or so, leaving them in a fuck lust that would only be sated after multiple orgasms. But 19 year old Lucas Tillson, the handsome new pledge accompanying them, was personally handed a specific bottle of water, one infused with a triple dose that kicked in shortly after pulling away from the previous bar. 

Squeezed tightly between 2 larger rambunctious young men, Lucas suddenly found himself hyper sensitive to the touch, every muscular arm rubbing against him driving him wild with sensation. Standing at 5’10, Lucas’ lean, firm frame was dwarfed by the jocks on either side of him. His face was flushed with arousal, the heat causing him to drink more in search of relief, unwittingly increasing his need with every sip. Blonde bangs plastered to his forehead, blue eyes glassy as lust surged thru him, Lucas moaned every time his shirt grazed his smooth developed chest. Between his thighs, a throbbing erection was trapped down his right pants leg. Harder than ever before, the 2 days worth of spunk already brewed up within his testicles growing in volume by the minute. 7 inches of rigid boy meat aching to be touched, pinned tight and beyond his reach. He felt wetness on his thigh, horrified to realize he was leaking precum into his jeans.


End file.
